KING OF FELARYA 2 : STUCK ON EARTH
by nightcreature16
Summary: when hinata the young naga is somehow transported to felaryan earth how will she get home with chris and lucy still in felarya she must find away back to where she belongs will she ever get home or will she be stuck on earth forever? find out.
1. Chapter 1

KING OF FELARYA : STUCK ON EARTH

Chapter 1 : how to get home

It has been about a month since chris arrived and his new friend kyriu he thought it sounded more badass he had met many new residents of felarya such as crisis a beautiful naga with a bubbly personality. (I think crisis would have a young French accent wouldn't you agree) anna the grumpy naga who was once human but once was eaten by crisis and became a naga (have ravens voice from teen titans) aurora the dwarf naga (Selina Gomez) seliky a human (Tara strong) anko the giant mermaid (she would have a young pirate accent) jora the human giantess (ruby from RWBY) jade (tara strong) jissy a kind but fierce naga (bitish accent) Tanaria or tanny the youngest of team felarya ( ducky from land before time ) and finally Hinata the serpent of felarya (same voice from Naruto) all of them are good friends and are very nice but the small problem is that they are huge most except tanny an aurora they are rather short but the main small problem is because they eat humans well except anna either when she is forcefully fed by crisis or when someone angers her to the breaking point. Now back to the story.

Chris and lucy were not transported to earth but near anko's bridge.

Hinata was transported to the felaryan earth she had landed in the middle of a city called new York. The military was surrounding this creature. Once a giantess attacked in 2014 now its 15 not even a year soon hinata stirred and began to wake up. She looked around to see humans her mouth watered. Soon she realized she was on the human world she must get home but first find a way out of the city as soon as she moved a missile fired at her she quickly dodged it as she slithered with immense stealth that it was hard to find her soon in front of her was a jeep with a woman holding a machine gun on the top. She grabbed the lady and held her the woman was screaming and begging to be let go. Hinata glared at her. "how do I get off this planet?" she asked the woman didn't talk so soon the two men watched from below as hinata lowered the woman onto her extended tongue. The woman was thrashing screaming as the tongue along with her was pulled back into the creatures mouth she was being bounced around in her mouth completely drenched in saliva soon she saw the throat getting closer and tried to escape but was sucked into the esophagus the tight muscles break her arm as she went down.

Hinata moaned with pleasure as the woman entered her stomach and soon felt her punching and kicking the stomach walls. She turned her attention to the men in the jeep. She plucked both out of the jeep and stuffed both of them into her mouth and swallowed them both and sighed as they entered her stomach with a splash. She saw a lone troop shooting at her she quickly closed her mouth over him and swallowed him the military was still on her tail soon she saw a subway coming at her without thinking she opens her mouth the train tries to break but only stops when it drove right into her throat hinata had two of the 5 cars in her throat and began to slither foreword using the subway since it's still moving it drives into her esophagus the doors can't open. Soon she swallows the next car the subway getting crushed by her esophagus. Soon she chomps again and is at the last car she sees 5 people jump out of the last car as she swallows the last car she could hear the crunching as her esophagus crushed the train she quickly slammed her mouth over the survivors and swallowed them down. Just helicopters begin to shoot at her she quickly slithers away. Three helicopters start chasing her. Hinata's strength is not yet back as her stomach hasn't digested the occupants and the train.

The helicopters are still chasing her through the city soon they see a huge hole in a building which happens to be the WTC 7 (It's the first thing that popped into my mind) they assume she is in there and they fire and unload all of their bullets and missiles and hear an agonized screech they had gotten her. Or did they suddenly from behind them she smashed through the freedom tower and smashed the two helicopters as the newly built tower collapses. "sir where is she?" the general asked the man piloting the lone chopper he looked behind her to see an angry face chasing him chopping at the tail. "she's right behind me (chomp) I cant shake her! (chomp)" he quickly turns and goes down 5th avenue. "(sigh) I think I lost her." He said. (ironic scene happening in 3.2.1) from under him hinata jumps up and chomps down on the helicopter the tail and blades are bit off as she swallows the cockpit while the pilot was still alive she slithers around the empire state building till she was at the top she reels her head. SCCCCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She roared defiantly into the stormy night. And began to constrict the building till it actually collapsed along the way eating every human in her path. she quickly slithered into the Hudson River but not before scowling at the Brooklyn bridge (after what happen she has to vent her anger out on something) she glares at it and with her tail she slaps the towers and cuts the cables and the bridge collapsed into the river soon she sees a familiar statue "land of the free huh." She muttered chris had told her about America about being the land of the free. She tail slaps the base and the statue falls into the bay. (honestly the statue gets destroyed in a lot of films so it doesn't matter in a story) and slithers to the ocean. They won't ever find her in such a large body of water. Finally she felt her stomach beginning to digest the humans in her stomach she could hear the faint agonizing cries as they churn away even the subway and helicopter are being dissolved. She lays down on the sea bed and goes to sleep which speeds up digestion her stomach now churning quickly to digest its meal.

The next day she wakes up her strength is now back and quickly swims off faster than any eye could register. And soon swims back to shore and slithers up a cliff and goes into the woods. "a strange world indeed I must find a way to get back home." She said.

And this is chapter 1 of KING OF FELARYA 3 : STUCK ON EARTH. I know its short but its all that I have for now also wow a whole freaking train. Hope you enjoy because more is on the way. See ya


	2. meeting katlyin

KING OF FELARYA 2 : STUCK ON EARTH

Chapter 2 : journey to the center of felarya.

Hinata was slithering though a forest called the Appalachian mountain range she thought it was a good place to set up shop and make a small home no human civilizations for miles around humans come at the most convent time this place could support her for a while but how long.

"ok I need to find a way off this planet." She said. Soon she was out on her journey to find a way off of earth.

MEENWHILE

Soon chris and kyiru are near the bridge he pulls out a whistle. "I hope this works." He said. With that he blows as hard as he can soon the others see him and hug them both. "YOUR ALIVE!" crisis cheered and grabbed chris and hugged him. "where is hinata?" she asked just as the others return vefore they could cheer he held his hand up and showed them a vision. "this is what happen last night on earth." He said. And it showed hinata being chased by the military. When it showed hinata swallowing the train jissy Kartika and crisis broke down in laughter. "OH MAN AHHAAHAhAHAH sshe just swallows it this beats the boat!" crisis said. "well they are dead anyways." He said. "why?" asked crisis. "listen." He said and they could hear hinata's esophagus crush the train they all shiver. "at least they didn't die an agonizing death like the others." He said. "well the important thing is that we find her before something bad happens." Chris said. They nodded. "so how can we get to earth?" kyiru asked. "well you could go ask the succubi in hell." Hitomi said. HITOMI!" they yelled. "what there succubi here?" he asked. "yes there is." Said anna. "we don't know where they are but there might be a way to get there." She said.

"what?" chris asked. "well I heard that once there was a man who used his teleporter to escape crisis and elle and left his freinds to die now it was said that he actually was transported body and soul to hell and most likely got eaten by one of the succubi maybe if you could persuade their master he might let you borrow one of them." She said. "well we will have to take the chances." He said. Suddenly a fairy came flying in she had black eyes a green like bikini bra that was that was tied in between her breast and orange shirts she had orange hair as well as an adventure hat. "hi guys." The fairy said to her friends. "hey subeta." Crisis said. "have you met our new friends?" she asked. "no I believe I haven't." she said and walked up to them. "hi im subeta." She shook hands. Both chris and subeta looked at each other. "hmm you look familiar." She said.

"so what brings you here?" asked crisis. "well I just heard of what happened to hinata where is she is she alright?" she asked. "she is alright was just transported to earth." Chris said. Her eyes widen. "that bad or good I mean she has a good food supply." She said. "but humans are a dangerous race if they capture her they will most likely experiment and do test on her basically she'll be the humans lab rat." Chris said. "we have to get to her on earth but we need to ask the succubi." Chris said. "I know where to find a way there." Subeta said. They nod. "good luck." Seliky said. Chris and kiyru nod. "so subeta you know what the succubi's names are?" chris asked. She shrugged. "so you know where we can actually go to hell?" kiyru asked. Subeta nodded. "I suppose that anna told you about the guy that probably transported himself to hell?" she asked and they nod. "yes is it true?" chris asked. She nodded. "I know the place where it is he may have taken the portable there but you can use the main gate to get their cause those are his last location was the 'center of felarya.'" Subeta said. "so it's still there." He wondered. Subeta nodded. Soon they were at the gate. "you sure this gate will take us to hell?" he asked. "sorry kyiru you cannot go." Subeta said. "wait why?" she asked. "its his destiny to do this and because he has something in him something that is both good and bad for felarya." Subeta said. "only a kaiju can open this gate." She added.

He nodded and in his hand a small teal ray began to form then he shot it at the wall and it immediately turned into a vortex of blue green color. He turned back to them. "chris also be very careful the succubi may try to corrupt your soul." Subeta said warningly. "I wont." He said and walked though the portal.

MEENWHILE

Hinata noticed people at a camp. Her mouth watered 8 humans was enough and slithered towards them. Soon she saw one of the guys and she tilted her head to the side and smiled cutely. "hello." She said to the man in a cute innocent look. "hello." The man said while looking at hinata's rather large chest. "I am hinata do you need help?" she asked. "no." suddenly her stomach growled which made the man uneasy. "you hungry you want something?" he asked. He then noticed her smile turn into a hungry grin which scared him a little. "oh its ok I am looking at food right now." She said. The man understood what that meant. "wait." He was suddenly picked up by the giant naga. "you are my meal." She said. Soon her stomach rumbled. To scare him more she lowered him to her stomach and laid down and dropped him on her stomach. "my belly is waiting to meet you and your friends." She said.

The man shivered as he felt the rumbles he was suddenly picked up by hinata. "it's waiting I don't think I should keep her waiting if you know what I mean." She said while patting her belly. "wait PLEASE!" he begged as he was lowered into her mouth and dropped. Hinata moaned with pleasure as she sloshed him around in her mouth.

The man could barely see in the darkness suddenly he felt his body being pulled downward and was pulled into the esophagus. Hinata swallowed and trailed the man as he went down her throat between her breasts where he entered her stomach with a plop. "hope you enjoy your time in there." She said while patting her stomach. Soon she saw a woman come towards her. "hey have you seen john?" not caring that in front of her was a 300 foot tall woman when she finally realized it was too late. "john hmm." Hinata said while looking at her stomach where it gurgled the woman now knew what happened and began to scream which alerted her friends. Hinata quickly swallowed her and saw the remaining humans and decided to hang from a tree since she is so light she positioned her mouth over a young woman and dropped down on her and the woman was in her mouth.

She quickly swallowed her and turned her attention to the rest. "your friends are ok." Just hen her stomach rumbled and began to digest its meal. Soon she positioned herself over the rest of the campers and all went into her mouth and swallowed them all down. Now with a decent meal she goes back to her makeshift home when she got there she curled up and began to wonder. "will I ever get home?" she wondered.

MEENWHILE

Chris looked around it was hot for most but to him it was normal he saw a castle and actually walked over to it he was at the door and hesitated. He shook his head and knocked on the door soon it opened to reveal a demon butler. "hello mortal what brings you here?" he asked. "I need to talk to one of the succubi." He said. "its an emergency." He said. The butler open the door. "I hope you know what you're saying but it almost sounded like you need to talk to one of them." He said. Chris nodded. "yes." The butler sighed. "ok they are down in the dungeon go all the way to the left and you'll see the stairs but I warn you mortal you better be careful." The butler warned.

Chris nodded. "I understand thank you what's your name?" he asked. "Lucifer." He said They shook hands. With that he walked down the hall all the while hearing the agonizing cries of the damned. "this is messed up." He said as he reached the stairs. He sighed and walked down the stairs at the bottom was a door that read. "SUCCUBI CHAMBER" he hesitated and opened the door and looked inside he didn't see them yet but knew he would meet one of them soon. "this place keeps getting creepier and creepier." He said. Soon he opened another door he slowly opened them and peered inside. He gulped in front of him where three giant beautiful woman completely naked but he knew what these creatures really are. "you there mortal." He heard a commanding voice. he turned to the woman who spoke.

The woman was huge over 100 feet tall had purple skin and hair and grey eyes her wings were also light grey. "why are you here?" she asked. He was about to speak when a female shriek filled the air they turned to the screamer and it was a damned soul being held by another succubi she looked taller than the one who spoke to him. The succubi had blond hair deep red slit like eyes and brown wings while also wearing a hat on her head. They watched as she dropped the woman in her mouth and swallowed her. "that's what will happen to you if you don't tell us why you are here." She said. "sister let me." She said. "menyssan." The succubi said. "what brings you here little one." He scoffed. "I AM NOT LITTLE!" he yelled. Both flinched. And snickered. "so what is it you want." Menysaan asked. "I need to find a way to get to earth." He said. "I cant just send people there." Menysaan said. "do you know hinata?" chris asked. Suddenly 6 giant succubi in their birthday suits entered and eyed him with wonder. "you know her?" one of them asked. "she has bigger tits than us." One of them said. "know she was transported to earth I need to find a way to get there and bring her back." He said. "well I will help you

The tallest one said. His eyes widen. "we need to get to the surface." He said. The tall succubi looked at him then at her two sisters. You two will tell the boss." She said. "but first We need to test you." Said the tall one. "if we perform a dance in front of you and don't show signs of any arousal we all might come to help if not I will swallow you myself." She warned he gulped and nodded. "ok." Soon they all began to dance in such ways and moves that they would be sins themselves showing every bare part of their body even "that part." They sensed him not being aroused by this move but rather frightened they swirled twirled and did splits and spread their legs apart as far as they could and moaned seductively and begin to actually touch and rub another's body part and lick it he looked more repulsed than aroused. "come on chris don't you want some." Menyssan said while tracing her curves over her slightly bulging belly digesting damned souls. "you know you want to." The tall one said while smirking. "come on." They sang. "you know you want it you lust it you loath it." They sang. Inside he was disgusted with this this is more sick than anything he ever seen "how do men fall for such things." He thought he shook his head not showing signs of any arousal.

Soon he began singing but something they never heard it was a different language. " _imba wimbo wa upepo wakati unajiwa na imba wimbo wa upepo wakati ndoto tamu lala mpaka usiku uisheni upepo wa usiku wimbo na wimbo wangu inaendekea milele upepo wa usiki wimbo wa pona_. He stopped singing to see the succubi with tears in their eyes. "whats that song it was so pure so peaceful?" menyssan asked. Its called thewindsong its what I used to sing with my sister when I was little." He said. They nodded. "you have proven your pureness and innocent but we also sense a tragic past in your life." The tall one said. "we will help you ill come with you." Soon she emerged from the shadows it was another succubi only taller maybe 140 feet teal blue wings slit eyes blue hair and skin even her pointed tongue had a tint of blue but still mostly red. her horns where also blue and fangs her body was more attractive than actually the others her curves were just in the right place her breasts were perfectly round and had the most perfect figure (meet the new succubi to felarya and my first succubi character this is katylin the water succubi a new species to felarya) note I have an account on devinart and lets say im not the best skilled arstist so im asking you please to make a colored image of this new character to felarya and email it to my channel on devinart account titaniclover17).

She smiled warmly. "I am katlyin." She said. He nodded he could sense no threat or danger from her. "we must hurry I don't want hinata to get hurt." He said she nodded. "tell the boss I will be leaving hell for a while and I may not be coming back." Menyssan was reluctant. "but katlyin you are the best of us all and can eat the most damned also we will miss you." She said and grabbed her sister into a hug the other sisters joined in.

"I will miss you to sisters but hopefully master will understand and if not let him use a damned soul for target practice." She said with a chuckle. They chuckle at the memory and wave as they leave.

Soon they were at the gate chris put something on the gate in hell. When they were on felarya he detonated the exolosive severing hell and felarya away from each other for good. "we must let no one find it I had to destroy it." He said. "im sorry." She sighed and smiled. "its ok besides this looks better than just red skys all the time I've never seen a blue sky before its so beautiful." She said. "how old are you?" he asked. "actually im the youngest im only 80 years old I'm the youngest." She said. "whoa." He said. She picked him up and put him on her shoulders. "so what kind of succubi are you?" he asked. He saw her lift her arm up and saw water from the river get picked up and she twirled it around them before sending it back into the river. "so you are a water succubi or something." He said. She nodded. "we have to get back to the great tree." He said. She smirked. "let me help you." She spreaded her wings out and flew up into the air. He chuckled. "I forgot you had wings." He said. She chuckled suddenly she looked down and spotted a human she had never ate a live human just damned souls and they just tasted plan how do her sisters like them she eats every soul that has done every sin in the book. "can we make a pit stop?" she asked. He nodded. "its not far I can walk I'll meet you there ok?" she nodded and he walked off to the tree.

She turned to the lone human woman katylin's mouth watered. And went over to the human.

The woman was unaware of the danger when she was suddenly grabbed by a blue hand she looked at her captor and looked at her. "aren't you a succubi?" the woman asked. Katlyin nodded. "yes but I have never tasted a live human until now." She said with an evil chuckle. "wait please DON'T AHHHHH!" she screamed as she was dropped into the mouth she looked back and was being bounced around.

Katlyin was ecstatic live humans tasted so good and moaned with pleasure and listened to the screams as she sloshed the lady around in her mouth and when she didn't taste the woman no more she tilted her head up enjoying the screams as the woman was sucked into her esophagus and swallowed.

The woman felt the tight muscles contract and cause breathing problems then she was dropped into another chamber she turned on her light and screamed she looked around and saw pulsating walks dripping with slime and soon felt stinging she turned and screamed she saw at least four Skeletons among the stomach acids and screamed as she felt the acids burn her skin she began to punch and kick the stomach walls and screamed in agony into the darkness as the flashlight just got dissolved.

Katlyin traced the woman as the lump went down her neck in between her breasts and came to rest as the woman entered the stomach with a plop and giggled as the woman punched and kicked the stomach they only tickle her soon the struggles were more frantic and felt more sharper as if her hands were melted and only the bones remained and finally the struggles stop. "ahh the human was SO TASTY!" she cooed. And flew towards the great tree now ready to start a new adventure in a new world.

And this was chapter 2 of STUCK ON EARTH how do you like the new succubi that's now in felarya now they have a water subbubi who is the youngest and tallest succubi in felarya. I hope you enjoy this cause the next chapter is the last of STUCK ON EARTH so see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

KING OF FELARYA 2 : STUCK ON EARTH.

Chapter 3 : a friend in need.

Chris had just arrived at the great tree all his friends saw him and ran to him. "your alive!" crisis said then picked him up and hugged him. "so did you ask a succubi to come?" anna asked with hope she really wanted her friend back even though she broke her character a little. "uh yes she should be hear-  
BOOOM!

The ground shook they turned around to see a tall woman 140 feet tall crouched down then she stood up with blue skin red slit eyes (I think a giant blue skinned woman with red eyes would make her look more sexy) hair light grey wings gray horns a very very attractive body. Like hinata her breasts was perfectly round and had a very good figure. She also had pointed tail swayed back in forth. "warn us please you nearly gave me a heart attack." The succubi grinned amused. "well you just got back from the land of the dead it would be an epic fail if you just died." She said. Her accent was American with a thick French was heard in her voice which made her sound very beautiful. "so what was about the pit stop?" he asked just then ironically her stomach gurgled he sighed. "you ate that woman we saw near the river did you?" he said. "yes and she was very tasty even better than the damned themselves can't match the taste of live humans." She said while rubbing her stomach. "I haven't even known you for an hour and yet you already eat a human (chuckles)." She also chuckled nervously (no shipping with these two) just then they hear a gasp they turn and see crisis she rose using her snake like body to rise to katylins face.

"wow you are a huge succubis." Crisis said. The succubis nodded. "and you must be crisis." She said. "yep that's me." She said while giving katlyin a thumbs up. "oh yea I eat the souls some of you guys ate." She said. She saw the look on their faces. "you'd be surprised on how many people you killed ended up in here." Katilyn said while pointing to her open mouth. "ok let get back to topic." Anna said. Katilyn turned to her. "ah anna the people you eaten are my favorite souls smokers." She said anna blushed. "ok back to topic." Chris said. "we need to get to earth to get hina-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he clutched his head in pain he had a vision where it showed hinata being captured by the military. The vision ended.

"we must get to earth now." He said. "she just got captured and is at a base." He said. "katilyn can you make a gate to earth please?" he asked. "ok but I will have to come with you because if you leave you will have no chance of getting back." She said. He nodded. "ok." He turned to the rest. "we will be back do not tell anko." He said. They nodded. "ready?" katylin asked. "I'm ready." He said with that she began to hold her hands together tightly on her chest then crouched down finally she let go of her arms and a bright flash filled their sight.

Suddenly both fell and hit the ground with a SLAM. "man that hurt." Katilyn said. "chris?" she asked she felt something move in between her breasts she put her finger in there and pulled out a shaken and frightened chris. "sorry." She said. He nodded. "so where is hinata?" katilyn asked. Suddenly she felt being hit by something she dropped chris who landed ironically in a jeep. "we got him let's put him with the naga at the base." The general said. And drove off while forgetting that a jeep was missing.

It has been a few days since they took him she has been looking for him all night and day.

Katilyn was angry at the humans they captured her friend and just left her. She spotted a jeep and smashed in the engine. She glared at the humans in the vehicle she picked out a human woman firing her M-16 at her. "where did they take that boy?" she asked. The woman was scared this is what katilyn liked since she was raised by the master of hell itself she grew up watching her father torturing them before being fed to her. She smiled evilly and clicked her teeth making a hollow CHOMP. "now tell me mortal where did your people take that boy?" she asked glaring at the woman suddenly she heard from bellow. "DON'T EAT HER TAKE ME INSTEAD!" he yelled she smirked even more like I said since she is a demon she loves torment. "I will not tell you." She said. Katlyin smirked. "then you are of no use to me." She said and began to bring the hysterical woman to her closed lips then she slowly opened her mouth letting saliva strains in her mouth snap to reveal the two fangs the pointed red tongue and the uvula at the end of the mouth. "NO PLEASE!" the man yelled.

Katlyin was standing tall and had the woman leaning over her open throat. Slowly she began to lower the human into her mouth before closing them she enjoyed feeling the woman struggle she left the legs out to torment the man even more before slurping her in and sloshed the human around in her mouth. "EMPTY YOUR MOUTH NOW YOU BITCH!" the man yelled. She smirked and tilted her neck up and swallowed. The man watched with horror as the lump that was his comrade go down the demons throat as the demon traced her from her throat in between her breasts and finally stopped at the stomach. "LET HER GO!" the man yelled but katlyin grabbed him. "sorry mortal but since she was my lunch I can't spit her up." She said then they hear muffled gun shots. "my stomach is resilient to damage I am a demon." She said and decided to sit down and thought that if she can get this guy to talk he will help her where his military took her friend. "please let her go." he begged soon she began to fly with him in her hands and soon landed in a secluded spot now the man realized that he will not save his comrade even if she was still alive. "now tell me where did your human forces take that boy?" she asked again he looked at her stomach that was right now digesting the woman. "she stopped struggling 20 minutes ago I'd be surprised if her bones are still in there." She said. "now I will ask this one more time where did they take that boy?" she said. He sighed. "there is a base in Nevada its at the Hoover dam the facility is underneath the dam." He said. She nodded. "I wont eat you but you will leave and not tell anyone about me ok." He nodded and she let him go.

"hmm that human tasted pretty good." She said while rubbing her stomach and let off a small lady like belch. "opp excuse me." She said with her hand over her mouth grinning.

Katlyin knew about earth and its landmarks and knew what the hoover dam is. "if the base above it I have no problem if its underground I may have to destroy it." She said. "hmm I bet they took him to the same base they took Hinata." She thought. Soon she was at the glen canyon dam (glen canyon dam is a dam about 40 to 50 miles behind hoover dam) she smirked. "if I can destroy this dam I bet it will be like Niagara falls for Hoover dam." She thought so with her water ability she turned literally into water and began to corrode the dam as it was thinner and weaker than hoover dam.

Soon she saw what she wanted the left side of the dam began to burst out water then the right finally within seconds the entire structure collapsed causing a huge wave of water to flow down the Colorado towards hoover dam she smirked. She got to the hoover dam and waited she knew that this would be the dams greatest test yet. She finally saw the roar of water spill over the top of the dam making it Niagara's second sister. She sensed two life forms under it one huge one small. "check mate." She said and flew downwards toward the exposed base and smashed through it. "HERES KATLYIN!" she said with an insane grin on her face. She chuckled. The humans where running around and grabbed and ate as many as she saw soon her belly had 10 humans in them and listened to the cries as her stomach hadn't begun digesting them yet. "now to find them." She said while rubbing her stomach. She sighed. "oh mortals be quiet in there you are stuck in there until my belly decides to do it's job." She said while poking her stomach playfully. "well at least you will be part of me a very beautiful woman." She said.

She looked around the entire base and didn't find them. She snarled. "that lying little it doesn't matter." She said as she flew away from the base. She turned back and saw the dam the water was receding. "well looks like the humans power grid will explode with all the energy that was put into the power plant." She thought but didn't happen. She pouted. "all well that ends well." She thought. "hmm I might have to interrogate more military personnel. Finally she heard her stomach gurgle she giggled. "guess its doing its job now." She thought.

Suddenly she had an idea. "if they can't tell me where to find them I will force them out." She smirked.

So for the next few days she interrogates every military personal she can find and either lets them live or she swallows them. "I swear I will find the person who took them stuff them into an aninamotronic suit and kill them." She thought. "THAT'S IT!" her red eyes narrow into slits. "I will eat every human that does not tell me." She thought. Suddenly she spotted a human military a woman she smirked. She swooped down and captured her she flew to a secluded spot and glared at the woman. She recognized this woman she was one of the personal with chris when he was captured.

She snarled at the small woman. "where did you take that boy I saw you with him." She asked. The woman was screaming. "tell me or I will swallow you." She warned as she clicked her teeth with a wide smile. "ok they are at a base in new York its called rikers island." She said. "tell me more I know it's a prison island so does that mean the base is under it?" she asked her. The woman nodded. "thank you for telling me now that I know where they are I will destroy the base." She said. "NOOOO!" the woman screamed. Katylin then flew to the ground and stood tall. "my tummy is hungry and wants to meet you." She said. The woman was hysterical as she was dangling over the blue lips they parted to reveal the pointed tongue two small fangs and she saw the uvula at the end of the mouth she just stared at the dripping cavern. "goodbye." Katylin said as she lowered the woman who now lost all sane she had.

Katylin sloshed the human around tasting until it was gone with the taste gone she tilts her head up and swallows she moaned as she traced the woman from her neck down to her stomach. "thanks for the intel mortal." She said. She heard little pops the woman must have had a gun when she was swallowed she chuckled. "keep shooting that gun it won't work on me." She said as now she felt the woman kick and punch the stomach walls.

Katylin flew towards rikers island and soon heard roaring. She gasped before her very eyes something rose out of the island a giant creature it must be over 456 feet tall soon Hinata followed after him. She grinned and flew down to hinata. "hello hinata." She said. "how do you know my name." she asked. Hinata noticed the wings horns and tail on her. "oh you're a succubi?" she asked. The giant demoness nodded. "name's katylin." She said. "so who is that?" katylin asked. "that's chris he is a kaiju." Katylin's eyes opened with wonder. "he is the kaiju?" she asked. Hinata nodded soon enough he morphed back into chris. "shouldn't we get back to felarya?" chris asked. Katylin nodded. "ok get ready." She said as she brung her arms to her chest they saw the little light than before they knew they were back on felarya.

Soon they saw their friends Anko was with them she gasped. "cousin it really you lass." She asked hinata nodded and anko hugged her. "I'm so glad you're not dead." She said. Kyiru enveloped chris in the hug suddenly both fell and their lips touched the others saw this and grinned. "oh my god I'm so sorry." Both said at the same time both blushing even though both enjoyed it. "so what are we going to do?" asked hinata. Chris thought. "well we are back in felarya so you must be hungry go find something to eat." He said. She smiled and went to go hunting for those delicious humans she loved so much.

"she is something." Said katylin chris nodded. "so katylin what are you going to do?" he asked. "well chris I can teleport to hell you may have destroyed the gate but I can still teleport there." She said. "we'll keep in touch." Said katylin and with that disappeared. "she will be around more often than you think." He said to his friends.

And this was KING OF FELAEYA 2 : STUCK ON EARTH I hope you enjoyed cause the next story will involve Hinata traveling across felarya stay tune for KING OF FELARYA 3 : HINATA'S ADVENTURES


End file.
